Naruto World
by Etsure
Summary: This is a OCxKiba and OCxSasuke fanfic. There may be other couples later on in the story. Rated M for language and future content...like past chapter 10 or something which is really really later on it the story. Made by Etsure and Brandiuchiha.
1. The Game

This chapter was made by Etsure. D Brandiuchiha wanted me to add that to each chapter.

Disclaimer: I did not create Naruto if I did … well lets just say KIBA IS MINE!! And of course Sasuke is brandiuchiha's. XD

_**Chapter 1 – The Game**_

"blah talking blah"

_blah thinking blah_

Ding- Dong

Etsure hearing the door bell started walking to the door thinking _Yosh! I'm finally going to be able to play Kingdom Hearts 3! _ Halfway to the door she hears a long string of ding-dongs right after the other so she yells "SHUTUP! I'M COMMIN! I'M COMING! JEEEZ!" She swings open the door to see her friend Kira laughing because she just loved annoy her friend. Obviously annoyed Etsure just ignored her laughing and pulled her into her house and sat her down on her couch till she was done laughing.

"Dude that was so funny! You should have seen your face! You looked so annoyed!" exclaimed Kira.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever. While I start up the game go get us some snacks."

"Why don't you go get the snacks?" said Kira annoyingly.

"Because I'm the boss around here … and anyways you don't know haw to start up my PS3 and you should be happy I'm letting you use my PS3 to play the game since you were stupid enough to by the game without a PS3."

"Fine then … well what soda do you want?"

"Mt. Dew" said Etsure with a smirk on her face.

Etsure put in the game after Kira had left. It came up saying "Welcome to Konoha please create your character" _What the fudge is this! This isn't Kingdom Hearts 3!_ Thought Etsure, who by the way very confused and scared for her life because Kira would kill her if she broke her game, but she still called Kira anyways. "Hey, Kira! Come in here! Something is wrong with the game!"

Kira comes in with two sodas and a bowl of chips in her hands, "What the hell did you do to my game?!" She yelled angrily and again (Yes Etsure had broken one of Kira's games before that day) Etsure feared for her life. "Well the game does look cool and all but, still what did you do?!"

"I don't know, so don't ask me!" Etsure yelled back at Kira.

"Don't make me get my chainsaw!" yelled Kira angrily.

"You brought your chainsaw! Don't you even remember what happened last time!" exclaimed Etsure trying not to think of the destruction she caused last time.

"Oh yeah! That was fun!" Kira said happily

_Phew she almost blew up there. Thank Kami I was almost dead there. _ Thought Etsure. "Well let's go ahead and try out this game since it looks Kira" said Etsure hoping and praying to Kami that she wouldn't blow up again.

"Yeah might as well since it looks cool." Said Kira

"I'm first!" exclaimed Etsure happily because she didn't get ripped apart by Kira's chainsaw.

(a/n: Okay I'm going to go through a long description of my character (Etsure's) and Brandiuchiha's character (Kira). Oh yeah by the way both me and her are working on this story so yeah. Please bear with the descriptions. .;)

Etsure's character had green and black short hair with onyx black eyes. She wore a black and neon green striped spaghetti strapped shirt with an elbow length fish net shirt under it. She also wore a black mini skirt with knee high boots. Around her neck she wore her Konoha headband and on her hands she had fingerless gloves and an Akatsuki ring. To top off her outfit she wore a studded belt. Her special skills were a good sense of smell, Byakugan (but she got to keep her pupils thankfully), and she can talk to animals. She has advanced medical ninjutsu and advanced genjutsu. She also has the summons of wolves and eagles.

Kira's character had icy blue eyes and icy blue hair, which went down to her knees. She wore a black top with sleeves that went a little past her elbows. She also wore a black mini skirt, fish net knee highs, black high heels, and a black chocker. She also had black weights that went from her ankles to the bottom of her knees and a Konoha head band attached to one of them. Her special skills were advanced ninjutsu, advanced taijutsu, and she had the Sharingan (at the best level already with the three coma thingy's). Her summons were cheetahs and foxes.

(a/n Phew that was tiring and boring! . Oh well, back to the more exciting stuff XD)

Once we were done creating our characters the game said "You are about to enter Konoha are you sure you're okay with this?"

"What the hell does it mean are you sure you're ok with this? !" yelled Etsure. "Of course were ok with this!" This she said while angrily pressing the A button.

"Are you absolutely, really, really, positively, sure about your decision?" the stupid and really annoying game asked us.

Kira pulled the main controlled out of Etsure's hands and rammed in the A button angrily while yelling angrily at the game saying "Just shut up and let us start the game already!

"Okay. You are about to be transported into Konoha." said the game.

"Transported?" both Kira and Etsure said at the same time.

"OH HELL NO!" Kira said as she was getting sucked into the game.

"Oh my Kami!! Oh my Kami!! Oh my Kami!! "Etsure said repeatedly as she was also being sucked into the game. (a/n Incase you were wondering what Kami meant it means God. Sorry I like to mix Japanese into my English sometimes.)

--Black Out--


	2. Clucky

This chapter was made by brandiuchiha

Disclaimer: I did not create Naruto

_**Chapter 2 - Clucky**_

"Blah talking blah"

_Blah thinking blah_

"Are they dead?" somebody asked.

"No you dobe … there just knocked out."

"Can I poke them?"

"Poke me and I'll rip your arm off." Kira said sitting up, she looked around her; she was in some kind of forest. Then she looked at the people in front of her. "Holy sweet mother of ramen!!" Kira shouted. _OMR! I'm like so in the Naruto world! Wait! Where is Etsure? _ (a/n OMR means OH MY RAMEN! ) Kira looked next to her. Etsure was sleeping next to her. "Hey Etsure. Wake up." Kira said shaking her friend.

"Ugh … go away." Etsure said rolling over.

_She asked for it…._ "OMG!! KIBA'S GAY!" Kira shouted in Etsure's ear.

"The hell he is!!" Etsure said jumping up.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"OMG!! It's the emo dude!" Etsure shouted pointing at Sasuke, causing him to twitch.

"He's not an emo dude! He's a gay lard!!" Kira shouted.

"No! Emo!"

"Gay!"

"Emo!"

"Gay!"

"Emo!"

"Gay emo!" Kira shouted

"You're right." Etsure said.

"How do you know me?" Sasuke asked.

"Long story that we don't want to tell." Etsure said

"If you don't want to tell us how you know Sasuke, you can always tell the Hokage" Naruto threatened.

"Sasuke –who? I don't know any Sasuke's how about you Kira?" Etsure asked.

"Nope, none at all." Kira answered.

"You're coming with us …" Sasuke said while grabbing the back of Kira's shirt. Naruto did the same with Etsure.

"Get your filthy hands off of me you darn dirty ape!" Kira shouted.

-- **At the Hokage's Office** --

"Sasuke, Naruto. Why are you here?" Sarutobi asked.

"These two." Sasuke said, pushing Kira and Etsure in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sarutobi asked

"The Easter Bunny!!" Kira shouted.

"Ba-ka" Etsure shouted smacking Kira on the head.

"OWW!!"

"Anyways, my name is Etsure, the baka's name is Kira …" Etsure said.

"They knew mine and Naruto's name, yet we have never met them before." Sasuke said.

"Wow, twelve words in one sentence Sasuke. I think you just beat your personal record!" Kira said while smirking as Sasuke.

"How do you know them?" Sarutobi asked.

"Um … psychic?" Etsure said.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Sarutobi asked

"Yes. Ask me something about Konoha or Suna and I'll be able to answer it because, well … we're psychic." Kira said.

"Fine." Sarutobi said, eying them suspiciously. "What important event is going to happen here in Konoha?" he asked.

"The Chunin Exams." Etsure answered.

"Ask us something that is actually hard." Kira said yawning.

"Since you guys are psychic you should know at least two things Haku said to me." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I can't die yet." Etsure said

"It was the most painful thing, accepting I was alone in the world. Superfluous. Unwanted. Shunned." Kira said proudly.

"Is that right Naruto?" the Hokage asked. Naruto, eyes wide, slowly nodded. "Do you have any special abilities?" he asked.

"Well, I have the Byakugan, and no I'm not a Hyuuga."Etsure said.

"And I have the Sharingan, but I'm not an Uchiha." Kira said. Sasuke was staring at her as if she had two heads.

"If you two are able to do jutsu's, I'll make you guy's genin of the leaf." Sarutobi said.

"Jutsu's are easy!" Etsure shouted, putting her hands together in a hand seal and made five shadow clones. "Hey!" all the shadow clones shouted together "we're Identical!"

Kira sighed; she opened the window, and did a few hand seals. "Fire style: Ultimate Fireball Jutsu!!" she shouted blowing fire out the window.

"Now for your staying arrangement, Kira, you will be staying with Sasuke." Sarutobi said "And Etsure, you will be staying in the Hyuuga house hold." (a/n don't worry, this won't be a NejixOC. It's going to be a SasukexOC and KibaxOC.) "You two will be on a team together."

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Neji asked, walking into the office.

"Yes, this girl will be staying with you, escort her to your compound." Sarutobi said, motioning toward Etsure.

"Come with me." Neji said.

"Bye baka." Etsure said, waving at her friend.

"See ya E.T." Kira said.

"Sasuke, take Kira to your house, and Naruto go home." Sarutobi said.

"Right."

-- **10 Minutes Later at the Hyuuga Compound** --

"You'll stay here …" Neji said turning to leave.

"Wait, Neji, I want to tell you something." Etsure said. Neji nodded and sat down on the bed next to Etsure. "There was once three caged birds." Etsure started. "The first one didn't do anything and soon died." She said. "The second one kept picking at the lock until the door opened and it flew away. The last one opened the door, but stayed in its cage. Afraid of what might happen if it left." She said. "Tell me Neji, which one are you?"

Neji stared at her until he finally stood up and started to leave "I'm going to bed."

-- **At Sasuke's House **--

"You'll stay here." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, did you know your hair looks like a chickens' ass?" Kira said.

"… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …"

"Just because of your hair, from now on your name is CLUCKY!!" Kira shouted. And just as he was about to respond, Kira pushed Sasuke out of the room and shouted "Goodnight!"

**To Be Continued**

_We'd like to give a thank you to Larn555 for our first comment on this story._

_We don't exactly when but we will be adding a character so please support us and send us your ideas. We need:_

_The gender_

_The name_

_And a detailed description of the character_


	3. Rape

This chapter was made by Etsure

Disclaimer: I did not create Naruto if I did … well lets just say KIBA IS MINE!!! And of course Sasuke is brandiuchiha's. XD

_**Chapter 3 – Rape**_

"blah talking blah"

`_blah thinking blah_`

--------------- **At Sasuke's House **---------------

Kira kept holding the door closed so that Sasuke couldn't get in and kill her. Finally after about 10 minuets Sasuke stomped away. Since Kira was safe from Sasuke's wrath she took a look around the room and realized why Sasuke was extra mad … she was in Itachi's room `_Yosh, now I'm going to take a look around his room so I can jet some dirt on him! _` Thought Kira. Sadly she didn't find anything REALLY interesting. Well the only things he found were some "naughty books" with pictures of "naughty girls" in them and some Yaoi pictures of Itachi and someone else that Kira could kind of recognize but not that much. `_This is so boring_` thought Kira `_oh well, I'll just call E.T. _`

(a/n I can't believe she gave me the nick name E.T.! I'm not an alien! T.T Well anyways back to the story…)

Ring … ring … ring … ring … "Hello this is Etsure"

"You'll never guess what happened!! I got Itachi's room and I found some "naughty books" with pictures of "naughty girls" in them and some Yaoi pictures of Itachi and someone else that I can't recognize for some reason… Well they look like they should belong to Kakashi or Jariyah!"

"Oh my Kami! That is so awesome! Have you checked Sasgay's room for anything `dirt` that we can blackmail him with? "

"Sadly no I haven't. I'm afraid he going to kill me if I leave this room! Because obviously he would be mad because I took his brother Itachi's room and that I might get girl `cooties` all over it.!"

"True, true."

"Well how has it been with Neji?"

"Okay, I asked him the 3 birds in a cage thingy and he just stared at me then walked away. Hopefully I got him pissed off or at least got him thinking."

"Yeah that would be good for him. Well if that didn't get him pissed off he doesn't know about our `psychicness`, so you still might be able to get him pissed off because you know all his secrets AND you have the Byakugan but your not a Hyuuga."

"Heh. That would be so funny, I can say I'm one of his stalkers so I know EVERTHING about him and start to freak him out!"

"Well I got to go Clucky is coming back. Bye."

"K. Bye."

--------------- **With Sasuke and Kira **---------------

"Can I come in now? I promise I won't kill you… this time..." said Sasuke after he knocked on the door to Kira/Itachi's room.

"Okay … I guess." Kira opened the door to see Sasuke standing with a bowl of Ramen and Dangos. "Oh, my, fuckin, ramen! You have DANGOS!!!" yelled Kira while taking the Dangos from Sasuke. "Wank woo fow da wood Wucky!" said Kira with her mouth full of Ramen and Dangos. (Translation: "Thank you for the food Clucky!")

"Yeah whatever. Just don't get his room dirty."

Kira gulped down the food in her mouth then said "You want to know something about Itachi that is so funny!"

Sasuke nodded slowly because he was suspicious of Kira. `_I wonder what Kira know about Itachi that I don't? _`

"Itachi has some "naughty books" with pictures of "naughty girls" in them that look like they should belong to Kakashi or Jariyah!" (Kira left out the part about the Yaoi pictures … she didn't want to mentally scare Sasuke … yet.)

Sasuke just stared at Kira then said "Show me proof."

"Oh, you naughty, naughty boy" said Kira as she placed the magazines in Sasuke's hands.

"I'm not naughty it's just I don't believe you." Then he looked down to see a Yaoi picture of Itachi and the friend he killed. "Oh, my god!" he yelled. Then he ran to the restroom and threw up.

`_Oh! I forgot about that I left that picture on the top of the stack of magazines. Oops. My bad. Now that I think about it maybe I should've told Sasuke about the pictures. So that his mentally scarzation wouldn't have been so bad. Oh well. What's done is done. _` Thought Kira as she walked towards the restroom where Sasuke was throwing up. Once she was at the rest room door she yelled "10 POINTS!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"10 points for the upchuck … but only 8 points for the gagging." said Kira with a smirk on her face.

"hn"

"Cant you say something besides `hn` like whatever or something?! `hn` is just so stupid and you know what … it makes you seem more like a chicken, Clucky." Kira said smirking.

"hn"

"Whatever." said Kira stomping away to her room so she could go to sleep.

--------------- **In Kira's room **---------------

Kira changed into some sleep clothes (that Sasuke had let her borrow) then got into bed. As she was falling asleep she thought about her `evil plan` which was how she was going to annoy Sasuke the next day. Since tomorrow was Sunday and neither Sasuke, Kira, nor Etsure had anything to do the next day she was going to invite Etsure over so they could torture Sasuke. `_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sasuke shall pay for being a gay emo lard!! _`

--------------- **Next morning In the Hyuuga's House **---------------

Ring …. ring … ring … ring

Etsure hearing the cell phone picks up it up, "Hello?"

"Oh My God! E.T. you have to come over to Cluck's house today!"

"What the Fuck! Its 6:30 Kira go to bed! And who is Clucky anyways?"

"Clucky is Sasuke. But that's not the point! We have A LOT of work to do!"

"Fine then, let me get dressed and eat breakfast then I'll go over … wait one more thing …"

"What?"

"I got Hinata's room so now she has to share a room with Neji!"

"Oh my god! I didn't know they were THAT close! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I have some dirt on Neji AND Hinata!"

"Well I got to go. Bye."

"K! Bye!"

`_Hmmm … I wonder what I should wear … I don't know maybe the same outfit I wore yesterday! Because the only outfits in my closet are the same! Damn these Anime's where they wear the same outfit every day! Oh well … at least I don't have to pick out a different outfit everyday._` So Etsure put's on one of her outfits but then gets an idea. `_I should wear one of Neji's outfits! _` So she goes into Neji's room to see that he is not there. So she goes into his closet and puts on one of his outfits. After she changes into the Kitchen to see him eating a bowl of cereal at the table. "Heh … I can explain …" started Etsure before she was interrupted by Neji obviously mad and with an evil grin he walk up to her.

"What are you doing in MY clothes?" Neji asked calmly.

"Well about that … well … you see … umm … yeah … well I'm hungry so I'll eat first then I'll tell you." Etsure puts two pieces of toast in the toaster and waits for them to toast in an aquard silence. The toast finishes so she putts butter and Grape Jelly on them and then she eats them. When she is finally done she tells Neji "Tell me which bird are you and I'll give you an answer."

"Go to hell."

"Okay then. I'm going over to Sasuke's house now …"

"Whatever."

--------------- **At Sasuke's House after Calling Etsure **---------------

Kira hangs up the phone `_Yosh! Now to start my plan. _` She goes into Sasuke's room to see him sleeping in his bed. Since he is sleeping Kira goes into his closet to search for any `dirt` on Sasuke but she doesn't find anything so she gets an evil idea. `_I'm going to wear one of Cluck's outfits. Heh. I bet E.T. could never think of something like this. _` So she puts on one of Sasuke's outfits and slips out of the room quietly before Sasuke could wakeup. Once she was out of the room she went to the kitchen and made some toast for herself.

--------------- **In Sasuke's Room **---------------

Sasuke sees Kira slip quietly out of his room and wonders what she was doing in there. He quickly dismisses the thought and goes into his closet to change and then realizes one of his outfits is gone. `_Hell no. _` He thought as he barged into the kitchen to see Kira finishing a piece of toast.

Kira gulps down the last of her toast and says "What? Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

"Hn. You know why I'm staring at you … I'm mad!"

Kira looks down at her clothes. "Oh, yeah about this … ummm … I had no other clothes so yeah I'm using yours." This was a lie. She actually had a closet full of the same outfit like Sasuke … but Sasuke didn't know that, and what he doesn't know can't hurt him.

"I don't care. Give me back my clothes." Sasuke said very angrily.

"I don't wanna."

Sasuke walked up to Kira and said "NOW!"

"No." said Kira smirking.

Suddenly Sasuke started to take his clothes off of Kira when Etsure walked in, in Neji's clothes.

"E.T.! Help me! Cluck's raping me!" yelled Kira.

"What the fuck Sasgay! I didn't know you liked Kira THAT much! I mean I took Neji's clothes and he didn't try to rape me! So what are you doing raping Kira?!" Since obviously Sasuke didn't her Etsure she pulled him off of Kira and said "Listen to me you damn emo gay lard! It's just clothes!"

Suddenly Sasuke realized what he was doing and blushed. He tried not to show it so he just walked to his room and said "hn." `_What was that? It was like a sudden urge just came over me. NO! I can NOT like Kira! Just because she isn't a fan girl, unlike every other girl, that doesn't mean I should like her!_ `

"Quit saying `hn`" yelled Kira after Sasuke.

"Okay … that was disturbing … well why was he trying to take off your clothes?"

"I don't know! Just because I was wearing clothes that doesn't mean he has to rape me! I mean Neji didn't rape you! Did he?"

"No! Of Course not! I belong to Kiba and Kiba belongs to me!"

"Okay … obsessed much …"

"So what is the plan? How are we going to torture Sasuke until he finally cracks and yells at us or something like that?"

"Heh, about that … I only have a couple of ideas on how we are going to torture Clucky … soooo … I kind of need your help …"

"Hmmm … we can trade all his clothes with Sakura's clothes!"

"And we can dye his hair pink and burn all his clothes!"

"In a bonfire … in the shape of Sasgay!"

"And then we can take all of Sakura's dolls of Sasuke!"

"And tear them apart!"

"And put them all over the house!" said Kira

"Perfect plan! Bwahahahahahahaha!" said Kira and Etsure together with an evil glint in their eyes and smirks on their faces.

_

* * *

Ok. We are going to start uploading one chapter every **Monday.** If there are any other uploads during the week then that means they are side stories or just extras that we came up with just to have fun! XD_

_Also we'd like to give a thank you to Larn555 for commenting each chapter so far on this story._

_We don't exactly when but we will be adding a character so please support us and send us your ideas. We need:_

**_The gender_**

**_The name_**

**_And a detailed description of the character_**


	4. Torturing Sasuke

This chapter was made by brandiuchiha

Disclaimer: I did not create Naruto

_**Chapter 4 – Torturing Sasuke**_

"Blah talking blah"

`_Blah thinking blah_`

"Sasuke!" Kira shouted. "I have a surprise for you!!!"

Sasuke felt his heart jump into his throat. `_Why do I keep feeling like this every time she talks to me?_ ` Sasuke wondered. "What is it?" he asked opening the door.

"This!" Kira shouted, slamming a banana cream pie in his face (A/N: Mmmmm … Pie …)

--------------- **With Etsure** ---------------

Etsure was holding Sasuke's shampoo bottle with one hand, and pouring pink hair dye into it with the other hand.

"There! Done!" Etsure said walking out of the bathroom.

--------------- **With Sasuke and Kira** ---------------

"Why. The. Fuck. DID YOU DO THAT?!!!" Sasuke shouted.

Kira reached out to Sasuke's face and scraped off some of the pie. "Mmmm … banana my favorite!" She said tasting it.

"Idiot, I'm going to go take a shower now …" Sasuke said.

"I don't need a play-by-play clucky." Kira said, and said `clucky` glare at her and went into the bathroom just as Etsure came out.

--------------- **15 Minutes Later …** ---------------

Sasuke came out of the shower, a towel around his waist and one around his head. He steps out of the shower, took off the towel that was around his head and looked in the mirror.

--------------- **In the Kitchen** ---------------

Kira and Etsure were playing go fish.

"Got any sixes?" Kira asked.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!" `Clucky` shouted

"Go fish."

"What the fuck did you two do?!" Sasuke shouted, suddenly appearing inside the kitchen, still only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Hmmm, pink hair. Good job Clucky! You finally came out of the closet!" Kira said patting Sasuke on the back.

"You're dead!!!!" Sasuke said charging at Kira.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Rape! Rape! I'm being raped by a homo!!!" Kira shouted as Sasuke tackled her.

"Hey Sa- uh, what are you doing? " Naruto asked walking in.

"I'm kicking this bitch's ass for dying my hair pink!" Sasuke said, still only wearing a towel, and still sitting on top of Kira.

"Gasp! Sasuke! Language!" Kira said indignantly.

"Oh really? Well it looks like you're raping her from where I'm standing." Naruto said, smirking

Sasuke started blushing like hell, and quickly got off of Kira.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know what he wants, but I want you to get some pants on." said Kira covering her eyes and blushing.

"Uh … right." Sasuke said running towards his bedroom, a light blush on his cheek.

--------------- **5 Minutes Later** ---------------

"Now, what do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"Kakashi want cell 7 and these two, to meet by the bridge." Naruto said.

"Fine let's go …" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke wait!" Kira shouted.

"What?" Sasuke asked turning around.

"We have to get that stuff out of your hair." Kira said holding up a hose.

"Oh no." Sasuke said shaking his pink head.

"Oh yes." Kira said as she ran at him and pinned him to the floor. "E.T.! Turn it on!" she shouted, a second later Kira was drenching Sasuke with water.

"Can we just go now?" growled Sasuke.

"Sure!"

--------------- **At the Bridge** ---------------

"Glad you guys could make it." Kakashi said, "My name is Hatake Kakashi."

"We know." Kira said.

"Right, Now! Let's introduce ourselves Sakura you first, then Naruto, then Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Right, I'm Sakura Haruno, I like (giggles)."

"Sasuke." Kira finished for her, earning herself a glare from Clucky himself. "What?"

"And my hobbies are (giggles)." Sakura said smiling sheepishly.

"Stalking Sasuke." Etsure said.

"I hate Naruto!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why? He is my buddy!!!!" Etsure and Kira shouted, nearly hugging the daylights out of the blond that was squirming for air.

"And my goal is (insert a huge fit of giggles here)."

"To kiss Sasuke, eventually marry him, have two kids with him, and to top it off rub it in Ino's face." Kira said. Sakura glared at her.

"Ummm. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted.

"Nice to know Naruto … but way to blow out my eardrums"

"He-he, right. I like ramen. I hate waiting 3 minutes for instant ramen." Naruto said "and my goal is to be the Hokage! That way people will start treating me like a somebody!"

"If that is the only reason then you don't deserve the title of Hokage Naruto." Said Kira

"I never said it was. I also want to be Hokage so I can protect the village and everyone in it." Naruto said.

"That's okay then!" Kira shouted hugging Naruto tightly.

Seeing this Sasuke got really pissed, really fast. Yet he didn't know why. (a/n He is SO in denial!!!! :P)

"Sasuke why do you look so pissed?" Kira asked.

"I'm not." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, you still have to introduce yourself." Etsure said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things." Sasuke said. `_Except Kira, wait! WTF! Where did that come from?!_` "Ummm … I hate a lot of things, I have no hobbies …" Sasuke said.

"Story of his life …" Etsure said.

"Yeah, some story." Kira said earning her a well deserved Uchiha Death Glare from Sasuke.

"I have no dream, it's just a word, but I do have an ambition. I plan to restore my clan an-" Sasuke said before he was cut off by Etsure.

"Wait … restore your clan?" Etsure asked.

"Oh my god!!! You are going to do it with some random chick so you can make little Uchiha babies?!" Kira shouted.

"Talk about having naughty thoughts!" Etsure said.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" They shouted together.

"Oh sorry please carry on with your emotastic speech." Kira said.

"… And there is somebody I have sworn … to kill." Sasuke said darkly.

… (Insert a long awkward silence here) …

"Anyways, MY TURN!!!" Kira shouted "My name is Kira, I like pizza, cookies, cake, and the color black. I hate filler episodes, no offense to the star village, and I also hate healthy food, the color pink, Sakura, and Ino." Kira said

"HEY!" Sakura shouted

"Sorry but, I'd like nothing better than to cut off Ino's ponytail and slap you across the face with it." Kira said shrugging. "Anyways, my hobbies are drawing and writing. And my dream is to kill Orochimaru because he is a gay pervert and deserves to DIE!!!!" Kira shouted.

"Ummm … Kira calm THE FUCK DOWN!" Etsure shouted.

"Heh, sorry." Kira shouted. "And I like POCKY!"

"Baka … anyways I'm Etsure, I like and hate a lot of things, I don't have many hobbies. And my dream is to also kill Orochimaru. And yes, I also think he is a giant pervert that deserves to die and go to hell for all eternity because of his very pervertedness." Etsure said.

"Now that, that is through with, I have something to tell you. I have recommended all five of you for the Chunin exams." Kakashi said.

"THAT IS SO FUCKLING AWSOME!!!!" Kira shouted.

"Baka!" Etsure shouted pounding Kira in the head.

Only one thing was going through Kira's head. `_Damn Kira is such a douche bag! _`

* * *

Brandiuchiha: Sorry it took so long, but I had writers block. (Really she did take long I got the story on Friday finally finished!)

Kira: Yeah, like we give a shit!

Etsure (the writer): That's not nice Kira.

Etsure (the character): Actually, I agree with Kira.

Sasuke: Why did you make me seem like a pervert?!

Kira: I'm not a douche bag!

Everybody: Yes you are.

Kira: You guys are all bags of douche! Screw all of you!!! (Kira stomps away)

Sasuke: Kira wait!!! (Sasuke runs after her)

Etsure (the writer) and brandiuchiha: WE ARE NOT BAGS OF DOUCHE!!!

Etsure (the character): R&R please!!! Flames Welcomed!

_

* * *

Ok. We are going to start uploading one chapter every **Monday.** If there are any other uploads during the week then that means they are side stories or just extras that we came up with just to have fun! XD_

_Also we'd like to give a thank you to Larn555 for commenting each chapter so far on this story._

_We don't exactly when but we will be adding a character so please support us and send us your ideas. We need:_

**_The gender_**

**_The name_**

**_And a detailed description of the character_**


	5. Airhead

This chapter was made by Etsure

Disclaimer: I did not create Naruto if I did … well lets just say KIBA IS MINE!!! And of course Sasuke is brandiuchiha's. XD

_**Chapter 5 – Airhead**_

"blah talking blah"

`_blah thinking blah_`

"Let's go out for ramen!" exclaimed Naruto in a wishful tone.

"Hn."

"I'm not paying. And quit saying 'hn' clucky!" yelled Kira.

"Kakashi what about you?" Naruto asked earnestly.

"Ummm …" Kakashi pulls out his wallet and starts counting his money. "Fine but you're only allowed 3 bowls of ramen at the most."

"Cane I take other people's food?"

"NO!" Everyone said at once.

"Jeez! You don't have to yell. I get it, I get it!" Naruto said defensively.

--------------- **At Ichiraku Ramen **---------------

"Yosh! TIME FOR RAMEN!!!!!!" You know who that is … yup Naruto. (a/n Sometimes I think Naruto it TOO obsessed with ramen … maybe it's an addiction … most likely.)

"Calm down Kit!" Etsure yelled at Naruto.

Kira looks behind her to see a surprising sight. All the genin (besides Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto) were behind her.

"E.T. Nerd Herd at 6 o'clock." Kira whispered in Etsure's ear.

"Shit! All of them?" Etsure whispered back.

"Yup."

"Well let's go say 'HI!'." Etsure said with an evil smirk on her face.

Kira and Etsure sneaked away from Team 7 and went over to where all the other genin were. Lee was the first one to notice them. He goes over to Kira and says "Oh, my sweet pumpkin pie! Would you go out with me?"

"Hell NO!" Kira snapped as she smacked Lee.

"Oh well." Lee says while he wipes a tear from his face and turns to Etsure. "And what about you my sweet cherry pie?"

"Go fuck off! Oh and incase you can't take a hint that means NO!" yelled Etsure.

"Oh well … I will try again! But until then … SAKURA! My dear cherry blossom." Rock Lee said as he ran towards Sakura.

Everyone just stared at Kira and Etsure until Kiba said "Who are y'all?"

Kira looked at Etsure and said "Dog breath and his friends don't know us! Gasp! We should introduce them to us … not the violent was … for once."

"Sure why not." Etsure said. "I'm Etsure and I love to give nick names so I think I'll give y'all all one now. And there is no way I will change your nickname." Etsure said with a smirk on her face knowing that the nicknames would get everyone pissed off.

"Ino is Sluttish-bitch, Shikamaru is Cloud Wanna Be, Choji is Tubby, Tenten is … she isn't important enough so she doesn't get one … you know what you get nobody, Lee is Mini Guy, Neji is Gangsta, Shino is Bug Dude, Hinata … she is cool so she is just Hinata, and Kiba is Dog Breath." Kira said as everyone stared at her dumbfounded.

"Yeah, we came up with nicknames before we meet y'all so .. I'll also use the same nicknames … except for Kiba I think he is cool so I'll just call him Kiba!" Etsure said.

"Well incase all y'all baka's didn't know were psychic!" Kira said with a wide grin on her face.

The young genin just stared at the two girls until Ino yelled "Hell NO! I am NOT a sluttish-bitch y'all are!" (She was kind of late. ^.^;)

"No! You are!" Etsure and Kiba yelled at Ino

`_Why the hell did I just do that? I just turned on one of my friends for a new girl! Can it be that I like her? Can it be that she likes me? Is that why she was nice to me unlike her friend? Why did I get mad when Lee asked her out? Could it be that I like her? Yes I definitely like her! Now time to think of a plan of how I'm going to get her I could always just-_`

Suddenly Kiba's thoughts were cut off by Etsure sitting down next to him "You don't mind if I sit here right!"

"No of course not … you can sit here." Kiba said with a slight blush across his face.

"Good because if you said no I would have had to kill you." Etsure said smiling.

"Ok …" Kiba said kind of scared and freaked out.

Suddenly Kira and Etsure felt a hand hit their heads.

"Who the hell was that?!" Kira and Etsure yelled in unison as they turned around to see their friend Nanao standing behind them.

"How the hell did you get here?" Kira and Etsure yelled.

"Well I went to your house to check on y'all when I hears what happened you your parents … but anyways I played the game and ended up here looking like the character I created." Nanao said.

Nanao had black hair with crimson red highlights. She also had crimson red eyes and her hair was about shoulder length and was straight. She wore a black spaghetti strapped shirt with crimson red skulls on it. She also wore a black mini skirt that flared out with red and black layers. Her belt was black with a crimson red skull where the buckle was. She wore red and black checkered arm warmers and stiletto boots. She also wore her Konoha headband around her neck. And to top it off she wore a crimson red skull and crossbones clip in her hair. Her special skill was she was able to control sand. She had advanced tai jutsu and medical jutsu. Her summons were raccoons and monkeys. Her full name was (last, first) Ise Nanao.

"Why didn't y'all notice me! I was waiting but noooo!!!! Y'all didn't want to notice me! I fell so left out!" Nanao said with fake tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! You know you're our buddy!" Kira said as she and Etsure hugged Nanao.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just feel like someone is glaring at me." Nanao said shivering.

Away in the background Kiba is glaring at Nanao thinking `_Why won't Etsure hug ME like that!?_`

So of course baka Kiba goes off and says "Hey Etsure can I have a hug too? I feel left out from all the hugging."

"Sure! Why not!" Etsure said as she walked over to Kiba and gave him a big hug.

Kiba blushed because he thought Etsure was going to say 'HELL NO!' and o back to hugging her friends. So he just blushed and hugged her back.

Once Kira and Etsure were done talking to the `Nerd Herd`, as Kira called them, they went back to the table that Team 7 was sitting at.

"Did you miss us?" Etsure and Kira said as they sat back down with Team 7.

"Y'all left?" Sasuke said.

"It was noticeably quieter." Sakura said.

Kira just glared at Sakura but smiled an evil smile at Sasuke that said `Just wait till we get home … I have the perfect plan of how I am going to punish you! ` Sasuke just looked away because he started to get the creeps.

"Kira. I know you brought IT with you. You can take IT out now." Etsure said with emphasis on the it's.

"I brought what?" Kira said innocently.

"Don't act stupid with me! The CHAINSAW I know you brought it." Etsure said.

"How did you know!?" Kira said as she pulled out the chainsaw.

"Psychic." Etsure said as Kira fired up the chainsaw and started chasing Sakura around Ichiraku's laughing evilly.

Kira: Why does Sasuke have to go through denial but Kiba doesn't!?

Etsure (character): Because he is cool like that!

brandiuchiha: Anyways … Kira don't actually kill anybody with that chainsaw. Remember what I told you.

Kira: Yeah, yeah, killing is dangerous and illegal and just because my name mean's killer in English that doesn't mean I should kill. Blah, blah, blah, nag, nag, nag.

Etsure (writer): Heh. Brandiuchiha is a nagger. Heh.

brandiuchiha: Hell no are you getting away with that! (Chases after Etsure (writer) with a chainsaw.)

Etsure (character): Don't forget to R+R! Flames are welcomed!

Etsure (writer): Remember killing is illegal!

brandiuchiha: Whatever just get over here so I can have a "talk" with you!


	6. The Chunin Exams! Finally!

This chapter was made by brandiuchiha

Disclaimer: I did not create Naruto

_**Chapter 6 – The Chunin Exams!!! (Finally!)**_

"Blah talking blah"

`_Blah thinking blah_`

--------------- **At Sasuke's House **---------------

"SASUKE!!!!!!" Kira shorted slamming the door shut.

`_Oh god!!!! What the fuck did I do?!!_` Sasuke wondered. Suddenly Kira kicked the door of Sasuke's room open.

"Sasuke!!!" she shouted. Sasuke flinched slightly as she got closer. "I … I …" she started. Sasuke closed his eyes in fear, cringing away, from the angry hormonal teenager in front of him. "I WANT POCKY!!!!" Kira shouted, Sasuke sighed.

"Well, come on …"

--------------- **After Leaving the Store **---------------

Kira and Sasuke were walking home from the store, Kira was holding a box chanting "POCKY! POCKY! POCKY!" Then they spotted Kankuro holding Konohamaru. Sasuke ran up a tree and looked down on them. Right when Kankuro was going to punch Konohamaru, Sasuke threw a rock at him. Kira ran over to Kankuro and pushed Konohamaru out of his hands, then caught the rock Sasuke threw.

"Rock –throwing? Isn't that a bit mid-evil Sasuke?" Kira asked, tilting her head.

"Think you're smart huh?" Kankuro asked as he took the mummy off his back.

"Kankuro! Don't!" somebody shouted from the tree.

"You're a disgrace to our village." Gaara said.

"You're wrong." Kira started. "He disgraces the title shinobi." Kira finished while glaring at Kankuro.

"We didn't come here to pick a fight with children." Gaara said.

"But it was their fault." Kankuro shouted.

Kira, suddenly angry, grabbed Kankuro's neck and pushed him against the fence next to them. "Blaming your mistakes on children? Now that's just … sick!" Kira growled, squeezing her hand on the last word.

"Put my friend down." Gaara said unblinkingly.

"Why should I?" Kira asked as she turned her head towards Gaara, but still keeping a firm hold on Kankuro's neck. "One little squeeze, one movement of my hand, and his hopes, his dreams, his mere existence … will be gone … forever."

`_Is that really … Kira?_ ` Sasuke wondered.

"KIRA!!!" Etsure shouted running toward them, Nanao right behind her.

"You got lucky … this time." Kira whispered in Kankuro's ear.

"Hey E.T.!!!" Kira shouted as if she didn't just cut off Kankuro's airway.

"What happened to him?" Nanao asked, pointing towards Kankuro.

"He pissed off Gaara." Kira lied.

"Oh! I have your video camera! Do you want it?" Nanao asked Kira.

"Hell yes!!!" Kira shouted as she snatched her video camera from Nanao, and Etsure took her laptop from Nanao as shoved the camera is Gaara's face.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked coldly.

"Video taping the local wild life." She answered simply.

"Yes, here it is the very rare red panda …" Nanao said acting like a news reporter.

"And over here is the ugly ape of Suna. Take notice of his lack of common sense." Etsure said as Kira turned her camera towards Kankuro.

"Come on …" Gaara said motioning to his sibling.

"Wait. What is your name?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

"… Subaku no Gaara."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"And yours?" Gaara asked turning towards Kira.

"Knowing my name won't help you beat me, Gaara." She answered. "But since you asked. It's Ayakashi Kira."

Gaara nodded and turned to leave, when Etsure pushed a button on her laptop.

"BABY COME BACK!!!" somebody sang from the laptop. "YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME!!!"

"Oops … wrong button …" Etsure said sheepishly.

Gaara turned to leave again when Etsure pushed another button.

"I! HATE! EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU!!!!"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?!" Kira shouted snatching away the laptop.

"Guys! RUN!!!" Nanao shouted, pulling her friends away.

"Sand Coffin!" Garra shouted.

"MOMMY!!!" Kira shouted.

"YOUR MOM IS DEAD!!!" Nanao and Etsure shouted back.

"Opps …. Forgot …. " Kira said.

"Sand Tsunami!!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kira, Etsure, and Nanao shouted running away from the sand tsunami.

--------------- **Time Skip **---------------

(A/N I'm going to skip the whole 'Lee beating the crap out of Sasuke' thing, okay?)

"Hello everybody! Kira Ayakashi has arrived!!!!" Kira shouted, kicking the door to the fist exam open.

"Will you shut up!?" Kabuto asked walking up to them.

"You're Kabuto right?" Nanao asked.

"Yeah."

"Good! What can you tell me about Garra?" Etsure asked.

"Why do you need to ask him? You already know everything there is to know about Garra." Kira said.

"Oh, right. I just felt like asking." Etsure said.

"And besides, we probably know more about EVERYbody then he does." Nanao said.

"Oh really?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes really, in fact …" Kira smirked them leaned over and whispered in Kabuto's ear. "I even know about you and Orochimaru." Kabuto's eyes went wide. He slammed Kira against the wall and held her there by the throat. (A/N Why is that always happening to Kira?)

"How do you know about that?!" He hissed.

"Because I do!" Kira shouted a little to load so that everybody heard. "Now let go of me before I tell everybody your little plan!" Kabuto reluctantly let go of Kira then pushed her aside. No one noticed the green glow that surrounded Kabuto's hand when he pushed Kira away.

`_It looks like I have eliminated one problem …. _` Kabuto thought evilly.

--------------- **First Exam **---------------

"Everybody sit!!!" Ibiki said as everybody sat down. However Kira stood up on her seat with a wide, childish grin on her face.

"Yeah! We're going to turn you maggots into real men! By making you take … a written test!" Kira shouted in an imitation of the Ibiki's deep voice.

"SIT!!!" Ibiki shouted again.

"Yes sir!" Kira shouted while saluting Ibiki and sitting down very dramatically. Etsure chuckled and looks down at her paper.

`_Algebra? GAWD! This is soooo easy! _` Etsure smirked.

`_NOOOOOO!!!_` Nanao screamed in her head. Totally forgetting her Naruto smarts.

AS for Kira ………"Zzzzzzz…."

--------------- **1 Hour Later **---------------

"YOU ALL PASS!!!" Ibiki shouts.

Sakura's reaction: WTF?!!!

Naruto's reaction: O.o WAT?!

Sasuke's reaction: ….

Etsure's reaction: ._. So?

Nanao's reaction: …….. Whatever ……

Kira's reaction: Zzzzzz…..

Suddenly a woman with short black hair burst into the room with a loud "BOOM!"

"AAAHHH! I'm up!" Kira shouted jumping up causing everybody to sweat drop and all think the same thing …

`_Gawd Kira is such an idiot!_ `

"I'm not an idiot damn you!!!" Kira shouted.

(A/N Wow. She even knows when somebody thinks she is an idiot … O.o)

TBC………

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Etsure (writer): Well I hope you guys liked this chapter because I didn't write it my friend did.

Brandiuchiha: Yes! I wrote this so you better like it or else I'll kill you!! (Pulls out machine gun.)

Etsure (writer): What happened to your chainsaw?

Brandiuchiha: I broke it trying to kill Sasuke but in the end …. I failed.

Etsure (writer): … WTF … OMG …

Orochimaru: R&R or I will come to your house … with my brother … Michael JACKSON!!! FLAMES WELCOMED!! GOOOOOOODDDDBBBYYYYEEEEEE!!! HISSSSSSS!!!!

BTW… If I don't get anymore comments then I will stop updating!!!! I WANT MORE COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!! - Etsure


	7. Trick

Ummm…. Sorry to our very few fans but this isn't am actual chapter. Well anyways. brandiuchiha drew Kira and Etsure so I (Etsure) scanned them and we made an account on deviantART our user name is Konoharandomness Also we have a youtube account if you want to check it out. our user name is Konoharandomness123


End file.
